


All To Stop A Rebellion

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered what was going on during Finnick's head at the Quarter Quell reaping? Here's my take on it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All To Stop A Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Annick is my OTP, I love them with all my heart! So of course I had to write a one shot for them!  
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, an account, and a love for sugarcubes.

Going into this reaping, I had this enormous gnawing gut dropping feeling. It's the Quarter Quell, and the tributes are being reaped from the pool of previous victors.

A lot of us never wanted to return to the Games, mentoring was hard enough. But now we're being sent back into the actual arena, into the fight to the death. Why? To stop a rebellion.

I don't want to go back into the arena but I don't want the other victors too, either. They're my friends, well some of them. We've grown close. Now we're expected to kill each other.

When we won the Games the first time around we were promised we'd never have to face that again. Yet here they are, sending us back in. Who knows who will be picked to go back in the arena. It's going to be a blood bath in the Careers' districts just to get two tributes; several will want to go back in. Which I can't understand for the life of me, why they'd want to go back there. Then of course there's District 12. They only have three existing tributes; one female and two males. The female tribute will for sure go back into the arena.

But that's not the most concerning thing for me right now. That's not what's causing the sick feeling in my gut. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. Someone I know or love will go. Which makes sense, right? I know basically all of my fellow district victors. But still, I can't help thinking that I don't want any of this to happen.

As we stand in front of the Justice Building, waiting for the reaping to begin, I can't help but find myself praying to any deity who will listen to me, that my loved ones are safe.

Apparently the deities of the universe hate me.

The second I found out who the tribute pool would be, I couldn't stop thinking, "Not her. Please. Not her. Anyone but her."

Yet, the odds were not in my favor.

They picked her. They called her name. Out of every other name in that bowl, they had to go and pick the one person I didn't want them to!

I couldn't even volunteer to protect her, because of the gender difference. But that wouldn't matter because shortly after, I'm reaped.

But back to her, that's enough of me. She starts sobbing, she can't take it. She can't go back there. She just can't. Then comes another blow, someone volunteers to take her place, that someone being another part of my family. My gut was right. My family is not safe, and it may never be.

As I'm being ushered into the Justice Building, I think about what's just happened.

It's the Quarter Quell. They're reaping past victors. District 12's female victor is for sure going back in. I'm going back in. They reaped her, my true love. My mentor and friend volunteered to go in her place. My fellow friends have been reaped. We'll be forced to kill each other. And all of this is to stop a rebellion.

I, Finnick Odair, am going back into the arena. I will be accompanied by my friends and my mentor. And I will be expected to kill them.

But the one positive thing about this is clear, Annie's safe. Mags sacrificed her life (she knows she can't win this, I know it but I don't want to accept it) to save Annie.

I have to win this for Annie, for my Annie. If I don't, Annie may never be safe.


End file.
